imaginatiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mippan System Misc. Facts
J0X struck Earth on 4/18/2207 at 3:16AM EST. The Mippan System had formed in 2097, and Michos had been created there on 6/1/2213 at 6:31AM EST. *The period of Earth from 2216 to 2230 was the regeneration period, when the land gradually slipped back to its normal condition and all contaminants in the water were sucked out and thrown against a faraway star near the Ort cloud to form an exoplanet called Beirge. *The Rhaopic are the most skilled in the Mippan System at comedy and humorous acts and jokes. It's hard to be impressed by their humor, though. This explains why the Mippan System is named the fifth worst place for humor in the galaxy. *The middle area of Kiesse is known for being filled with workaholics. There, the atmosphere is about 2% to 4% more humid than the coast of Kiesse. *A common typing tablet called a textboard has a cyan-turquoise coating and has 20 cords and plugs to attach to screen devices; 6 are for computers, 2 for other tablets, 4 for terminals, 3 for monitors, 3 for gaming consoles, and 2 for anything else. *The average Rhaopic human has 3.22> times the intelligence of a regular Earth human and are more wary of potential adversaries and are quick to make a reasonable point. They are also able to sense lies through a psychic ability called pytnopresis, which searches the adrenaline in a body as well as the heart and brain to see if they can be trusted. They speed up interrogations and court trials that way. *Michos only consists of 61.33>% water, making it hard to believe the Rhaopic can survive easily, especially under temperatures over 64.7°F. *The average percentage of natural disasters that happen in a decade (measured in days) is 1.22%. *The Rhaopic have very quick and flexible fingers, which allow them to type, write, draw, flip pages, etc. twice as fast as an Earth human. *People in Kiesse live in a sci-fi atmosphere, which makes about 70% of them want to recieve TNS to have more comfort everywhere. *There are few marine animals that Rhaopic catch and kill. Most of them are kept as pets or decorative home additions. *The Rhaopic's fondness for music leads to the BGM in almost every single video posted by them on the internet. *'Health is barely important to the Rhaopic, as they can always be healthy by putting sugar into their blood through food.' *'Modern keyboards in Michos are flat and are a touchpad rather than press-down buttons.' *'Most of the new words in the Mippan System were created in the 2300's.' *As a Rhaopic human, you'd always be prepared for action and speed. *Security in Michos is an utmost priority, making all security systems on the planet overall successful, reliable, and altogether safe. *'Flying is a common, casual activity for the average Rhaopic human.' *'All moving pictures in the Mippan System have a default quality of high.' *'An average Rhaopic duel is like a war between two teams of 300 'armed men. *'The Rhaopic power that uses the mind of a Rhaopic human is called psychenilanesis.' *The average Rhaopic human's imagination is more creative than six of Earth's artist's, inventor's, and child's minds combined and 2% cut off. *'Every business meeting in Michos is always formal. Joking around is unseen and unheard.' *'Using a form of psychenilanesis called amestrealine, the Rhaopic can detect the contrast of a soul.' Contrast is the lightness and darkness of a soul. Light souls are possessed by those who seek and find laughter, entertainment, joy, wonder, adventure, friendship, and creativity in their life. Dark souls have loneliness, gloom, depression, hatred, anger, fear, and pain in them. There are also neutral souls, containing mixed factors of light and dark. Most Rhaopic souls are light. Very few, precisely about 2.034%, of them are dark. *When asked to name narrators that know everything about the story in literature, Rhaopic students call these authors "anonymous overseeings". To shorten this term, they say "anomaeros" (æ''-nɛ-'''mæ'-rəʊ). *42.2% of Rhaopic animals are flightless. 92.9889> of them are friendly. Tourists have no trouble visiting natural parks in Michos. *'About 60% of educational buildings in Michos are owned by companies or corporations. Another 23.7% are owned by unofficial organizations and campuses.' *'Most of the Rhaopic families in Michos' consist of around 12 people, and about half of them are adults. *'Every 500 out of 600 Rhaopic humans graduate from college with an excessive knowledge about both academics and sociology because of the developed technology and high education at a global scale. Research has shown that for every 4 people that graduate on Earth, 16 Rhaopic humans graduate on Michos.' *'The Rhaopic human responsible for starting the new world of Michos is Gohne Wainington, the semi-reincarnation of George Washington. Wainington was a chemist, engineer, carpenter, scientist, and artist. His partner was Daite Viringia, the reincarnation of Daves Virginia. Viringia was a cook, baker, musician, black-belt in Karate, assassin, programmer, and '''even had legislative experience. Viringia was the first president of Kiesse. *'Only roughly 60% of Rhaopic humans ever use writing for communication. More than 3/4 of the planet is conquered by technology and machinery.' *'The most popular brand of beverage in Michos is NUVA Juice, a soft drink that "brings a supernova into your stomach!"' *'Elmen Zieust is the reincarnation of Elmer Zeunst, the last scientist to join NASA before 2200. Zeunst died on 2204 from being shot 16 times with a revolver in the pancreas and about 3 to 4 times near his iris by a terrorist who saw everyone as an evil, magical monkey.' *'Rhaopic humans are not conceited unless they are under the age of 20. No, I'm serious.' *'The Rhaopic are always formal when writing a book narrated by an anomaero, at a business meeting, or typing anything serious.' *Elmen killed a man before. He looked like a fish wearing a cape. *Rhaopic humans can talk at a rate of 5 words per second. *Michos seems more like the future of Earth. *Rhaopic humans actually have the attention span of 50 hours. *Vocabulary is one priority of Rhaopic formal speech. *When people outside Michos use the metaphor adjective "Rhaopic courageous", it refers to the courage and bravery of Rhaopic which leads to the most frightening fear for them death, which the mention only quickens their heartbeat by a few milliseconds and makes their eyes bulge a minute growth every heartbeat. *Rhaopic are clever and imaginative. The best-selling fictional novel on Michos is Live To Die by Pselp Gehojarison, featuring a young man who '''lives through his life thinking about everything from what's happening at the moment to why everything exists. The novel features a lot of both figurative and descriptive language, and there's even a movie based on the book. This is the first movie where the book and movie match up perfectly; events, details, moments; all specific ideas from the novel.' *So very few Rhaopic humans become sick or injured every month; about 600 every year. This explains why there are only 10 small country clinics instead of state clinics. *'In some parts of Yuobaer and Michos, discrimination is illegal. Stereotypes are prohibited.' *'The main way of entertainment in Michos is through media (video, movie, gaming, etc.)' *'F-00X is the most developed galaxy in the Imaginatia webchainex because of how rapidly it progressed in technology.' *'The three different weapons the Rhaopic are most experienced with are magic, melee (swordsmanship), and arms (guns).' *'40% of Rhaopic humans below the age of 3 can pronounce their name and the word Rhaopic correctly.' *'Rhaopic humans are unaffected or barely affected by the following hazards/events:' **'Winds' **'Quakes' **'Physical Attacks' **'Waves in General' **'Loud Noises' **Sudden Pop-outs **Slime Attacks/Throws **Scratches **Slammed Body Parts **Regular Antimatter Contact **Light Pointed **'Black Holes' **'Wormholes' **'Irritations/Sores' **'Explosions' **'Overwhelmings' **'Being Thrown' **'Defeat Through Words' *'' '' ' Manufacturers in Michos make an average of $148,000,000,000 a year, which is why the most desirable occupation in Michos is engineering and inventing.' *'Some hidden jokes the Rhaopic make are used through formal language (i.e. "Well, you can purchase a pie, banana, ship, sink, heart, potion, dead mule, or a Nuck Chorris.) I told you they suck at humor.' *'Rhaopic humans can make themselves laugh at a joke or let themselves play along with it.' *Every Rhaopic human 8 and over is sane. Most Rhaopic children 7 and under, you'd probably want to refrain from seeing what happened to their brain. *Disgust and gross things are rare in Michos. You only see about 3 in 8 to 10 months. *The most popular accent in Michos is the English/British accent, and German subsequently following, along with Jamaican and French. One word frequently used in the English accent on Michos is "Why". This is because there are fanfics that bronies write that would decrease the sanity of wisemen. No, I'm kidding, it's fun to say, especially when voice-acting. *'The Michos government was inspired by the United States government.' *'The first piece of sci-fi machinery ever created in' Michos was the first computer keyboard extension in 2225, when Wainington was still alive. *'Rhaopic humans don't want to seem conceited about their high development in technology, so they occassionally have fun sailing the seas and being survivalists and using writing instead of typing, etc.' *'Since the majority of Rhaopic humans' are wise, Rhaopic wisemen are rare if comparable to regular Rhaopic humans. If a Rhaopic wiseman is truly unsure or puzzled about something, it could be the most complex thing towards the minds of everyone else in the galaxy. *'Many concepts in Michos are basically revisions and extensions of past things introduced to Earth, such as the government or the media.' *The most efficient way to rid an error involving the desktop is to hit the monitor on it's right side, where anti-virus and repair activity is executed and every byte and adjustment goes in. With the memory. Idk. *'Rhaopic humans seem to have a strong sense of what would be considered adulterating or altruding.' *'The first flying saucer, called the H20 Navigator, was created in 2277 by one of Wainington's descendants. Its title implies it is used for searching for liquid, but it's really a 'winged crab' that runs on water and electricity. The creator, Hank Warshinstins, found a method of making electrocuted liquids into fuel when he built the H20N.' *'Rhaopic humans often reference Earth history, such as Shakespeare's greatest plays or NASA technology.' ( Sorry DarkLegoOverlord, but my Mippan System Misc. Facts page is the biggest page on the Imaginatia wiki! ) Category:Mippan System Category:Michos Category:Mippan Astronomy Category:Yuobaer Category:Hemmael Category:Crihos Category:Alien Life Category:Military Category:Vehicles Category:Outsiders Category:Occasions Category:Government Category:Humor Category:Misc.